Black and Red all Over
by Mandirrr
Summary: "You dyed my hair!" She shrieked, tears beginning to form in her mocha brown eyes.    Oneshot. R


**Thanks to Farrha for betareading this one! She did an awesome job:) R&R friends :)**

XXXXXXXX

Ginny Weasley stared at her face in the mirror with horror.

"You dyed my hair?" She shrieked, tears beginning to form in her mocha brown eyes.

"Er….well, yes." Harry Potter admitted ruefully.

"What on earth possessed you?" Ginny asked, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We didn't mean to!" Ron shouted defensively. "You fell asleep on the floor in our room, writing your paper, so when I threw a pillow to try to wake you it hit your inkwell and some ink spilt on your hair…"

"Yeah," Harry started, "So we tried to wash it out, but it wouldn't come out, so we decided we'd best dye all of your hair so you didn't look completely ridiculous…" His voice trailed off as Ginny gave him her infamous basilisk glare.

Fred snorted at his own expense. Ginny hurled a bottle containing something green and bubbling at him. He caught it, but not before it hit him square in the face. He glanced at Ron and Harry.

"Say George, she looks a tad bit like that girl Harry had a fancy for back when, now that I think about it…." Fred said smiling mischievously. Harry's insides stiffened at the mention of Cho. He'd dated her for a short time before Ginny, and now that he and Ginny had broken up it was very cold blooded indeed to say such a thing in her presence.

"Why, yes Fred," George replied with an identical smile, "She does."

"Maybe Harry had a motive for dying Ginny's hair?" Fred asked, his smile growing larger.

"Oh, shut up you slimy gits." Ron said punching Fred lightly on the shoulder. "Don't make her any angrier than she already is."

"Alright little brother, but Ginny can't say we didn't warn her." Fred said shrugging and walking out the door. George soon followed suit after a last glance at Ginny's ridiculous new hair. She seemed to have missed the whole conversation, and was still staring at herself in horror.

"What am I going to do?" Ginny screeched, breaking her trance and throwing her hairbrush in Harry's general direction. He caught it with the reflexes of a true seeker, and set it back on the counter lightly.

"I have a job interview tomorrow with the Minister of Magic, and I have black hair!" She ran her fingers through it self-consciously.

"Don't worry Gin!" Harry piped up happily. "I think it looks great on you!" Ginny screeched again, storming out of the room.

"What'd I say?" Harry asked Ron with wide innocent eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

Ginny angrily stormed down the streets of Diagon Alley sporting a baseball cap and large sunglasses. She had to get this awful catastrophe reversed before tomorrow. Hopefully Ramón could fix the mess that was her new blackened hair. He was her normal hairdresser, and Harry had never taken a liking to him while they were dating; All the more reason to go and see him today.

She wore casual jeans that complimented her curves nicely, as well as a deep red sweater that hugged her upper body in all the right places. She reached out and pulled the heavy door that lead into Ramón's tiny hair salon. It looked as it normally did, black and white tile covered the floor, and all of the furniture was very muggle based. 1980's style she'd heard Harry call it before.

She was surprised when her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy sweeping the cut locks of hair on the ground. It had been a good year since Ginny had seen him last, and she quickly realized with shock he had changed quite a bit. His normally slicked back platinum locks were grown out now, and his muscles were more apparent than ever before. His pointed features were softer now, as were his steel gray eyes.

"Ginevra!" Ramón shouted appearing from behind the large counter, causing Ginny to jump a bit. "How are you my love?"

Ginny hesitantly turned multiple answers to this normally civil question around in her mind. _Oh, just great! I've been plotting to kill my brother and his brainless friend though. They've dyed my hair black see? With ink. Yes, ink. From an inkwell. At first it was just a little bit in my hair, but then Harry decided that he shouldn't leave just a bit in. So then he and Ron dyed my entire head! _She finally decided it would be safest to answer his question with actions, instead of words.

Ginny pulled off her baseball cap, and reveled her long _black_hair. Ramón gasped audibly, and his hand flew to his mouth. Her lips curled into a thick frown as she heard the Malfoy boy snickering quietly as he worked.

"Ginevra? What have you done to your gorgeous auburn locks of silk?"

"I haven't done anything." Ginny replied pulling off her sunglasses and discarded them on the counter. "My brother and Harry Potter decided to do it for me." Ramón gasped and began to diagnose the most effective way of treating her problem. His fingers prodded at her scalp and he began muttering things that weren't at all comprehensible. After another few seconds, Ramón cleared his throat to speak.

"Well Ginevra, I've come to the conclusion that the only way to get this awful black out of your hair, is to bleach it the muggle way, and then dye it back to it's original color…the muggle way." Ramón sighed loudly. "It will take at least three hours, maybe longer. Draco, prepare the bleach."

Ramón ushered Ginny into a chair and fastened a black apron around her neck. Draco disappeared into the backroom, and Ginny found herself wondering why he was employed at a hair salon. His family was surely rich enough, he could simply live off of his inheritance for the rest of his life…. So why was he working here? Her thoughts were interrupted by Draco reentering the room with the bowl of bleach Ramón had requested.

"Ah, good!" Ramón said reappearing from behind the counter again. "Apply it. I'm going on lunch break." Ginny's mouth fell open. She was going to be alone with Draco? Ramón flicked his wand to close the curtains and flip the open sign to 'closed'. "Bye bye, my darlings!" And with that, he was gone. Ginny inwardly groaned.

"So Potter dyed your hair black?" Draco inquired in a friendly tone as he pulled a brush through her hair gently. "Sounds like something he and your brother would manage to do." Ginny felt a giggle escape her lips. _Did she just laugh at something Draco Malfoy said to her?_He smiled at her through the mirror.

"Yes, he did." She sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Apparently I fell asleep on Ron's floor last night writing my résumé and Ron decided it would be a good idea to wake me up by throwing a pillow at me." Draco snorted and continued to brush her hair. "So then it tipped my inkwell over, which dyed a part of my hair black and so Harry suggested that they soak my entire head in the ink so 'It wouldn't look strange' instead of simply leaving it be."

"You've now proceeded to prove my point further. Potter is an idiot." Draco said with a quiet chuckle as he pinned Ginny's top layers up.

"Well yes, I've realized it for myself now." Ginny said quietly biting her lip.

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked as he painted the thick pungent smelling mixture onto Ginny's violated locks.

"Well, we broke up." Ginny stated, and suddenly became falsely infatuated with a bottle of product sitting on the counter in front of her. She'd stare at anything to avoid Draco's gorgeous steely eyes….She was fighting back unshed tears, but she refused to cry for such a silly boy. He was nothing more than a friend now, and if he wasn't so close to her brother he probably would be nothing to her at all.

"I'd heard of it, yes." He replied, foiling another piece of hair. "I wasn't really shocked by the news either." Ginny stiffened, and slowly met his waiting eyes in the mirror.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked, folding her hands in her lap. The statement Draco had previously made bothered her a bit, probably just because the event had been so recent…well that was a bit of an exaggeration. It had been almost three months now. She had no reason to be feeling offended by what he'd said, but for some strange reason it still hurt.

"Because Potter never knew how to treat a girl. Cho Chang dumped him in a week flat in our fifth year-and they weren't even officially dating. That love, is a boy who needs to do a bit more research in the lady department before he tries to shag them." Draco smirked as he said it, and it was then that Ginny Weasley began to think of him as attractive.

His eyes were beautiful, no longer evil. His hair was luscious, no longer repulsive. His muscles were attractive, no longer obnoxious. His smirk was cute, no longer superficial. What was going on with her? This couldn't just be a rebound from her awful breakup with Harry? No. I couldn't be. She was sure these feelings were genuine. She decided to play around with her new found attraction, to see if Draco might feel the same for her.

"Really? So how do you treat a girl Draco?" It seemed to shock him she had called him Draco instead of her normal Malfoy.

"Well, number one rule, the woman is always right. No matter what, the woman is always right. Arguing won't get you shagging, well unless that's her fetish or something…anyway, the woman is always right." He smiled pointedly at her. Was he flirting?

"Alright then," Ginny prompted, "What's rule number two?" She smiled coyly, trying to look as attractive as possible with foil in her hair. Draco chuckled again, and she realized that was one more thing to add to her list of his attractive attributes.

"Never hurt a girl. Physically, or emotionally." He said this in all seriousness. His eyes were dark now, though he looked exceedingly passionate about his statement. Ginny decided to leave that one be, though she respected it wholeheartedly.

"And rule number three?" Draco's dark eyes were back to their original state now. Ginny admired his large toned biceps as he painted more bleach into her recently acquired black hair.

"Always cuddle after sex." He smiled and met her eyes in the mirror, which made her cheeks flush making him smile. "You have quite a beautiful face Miss Weasley." Draco brushed his un-gloved hand across her cheek. "How could Potter have let that go?" This just made Ginny flush an even deeper red.

"Thank you." She replied quietly. She had no way to respond to the comment about Harry. She didn't understand how Harry had let her go either…Well, at least she now knew Draco was definitely flirting. Draco's hand released her cheek and he began painting the disgusting mixture in her hair yet again. They were silent for quite a long time until Ginny decided to speak up.

"Draco? May I ask you something?"

"Of course." Draco replied slathering more bleach onto her hair.

"Why are you working in a hair salon when you're unfathomably rich?" She realized the question was a bit straight forward and regretted her choice of words.

"My parents' money." Draco corrected her. "They disowned me…well my father did. He was abusing my mother. So I finally decided to try to put a stop to it by fighting back for her. She ran away that night while my father and I fought. After I'd rendered him defenseless we talked, and I told him I wanted to be emancipated. I told him I wanted my dark mark removed and I wanted to start my own life." Draco pointed to his right arm and it was clear as it was before he'd been branded.

Ginny's mouth fell open. He was more attractive to her now than ever before. Draco was playing good guy now, and she liked that idea. He was on her side now, rather than a different one. He was trying to better himself. She appreciated that, and again, mentally added it to her reasons-why-Draco-Malfoy-is-not-a-git list. (Known to us as the list of his attractive attributes.)

She looked up into his steely silver eyes. He had been looking at her the whole time. The next few seconds were a blur to Ginny. She wasn't sure how she was now standing in front of Draco, their lips crushing together, his tongue sliding across her lower lip. His arms were around her waist, and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She could feel all of his toned body against hers now. The kiss seemed to last forever, and Ginny wanted it to. She was in heaven, and cursed under her breath when the bell on the door rang with Ramón's entrance. Draco pulled away from her quickly, but gently and returned quickly to his job as Ramón chuckled quietly.

Even if this was a rebound from the Wizarding world's "Chosen One", Draco Malfoy could be her very own Chosen One. She smirked, imagining the look on Ron and Harry's faces.


End file.
